Under pressure traduction
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: /TRADUCTION/ "Mais bon, attendre qu'Aubrey comprenne ce genre de trucs équivaut à peu près à attendre qu'elle se fasse tatouer ou qu'elle se rase les cheveux alors Chloe décide d'oublié la subtilité et attrape le col du blazer de la blonde pour l'embrasser." Fic originale de Turtlevenom. :D


Eh oui, je refais une traduction! :P J'avais bien aimé la première fois alors je me suis dit que j'en referais d'autres, et bien voici ma deuxième ^_^ Un couple super, sortant tout droit d'un film encore plus super. J'ai garder le plus possible le style de la fic originale, en commençant par le temps de verbe (présent) qui est assez peu commun en français, mais j'aime bien :) Malheureusement, l'auteure a supprimé la plupart de ses fictions pour les poster sur un autre site mais j'ai tout de même un lien pour vous ;) Sur archiveofour, la fiction s'appelle Under pressure, pareil comme la mienne :D /works/618297 Désolée pour les divisions de texte assez bizarres, je savais pas quoi faire d'autre... Et cette fic nécessite vraiment des coupures dans l'histoire.

* * *

Alors voilà, bonne lecture! :D

* * *

La première fois que Chloe aperçoit Aubrey, elle reste sans voix, principalement étonnée par sa façon de se tenir qui s'apparente terriblement de celle d'une femme de politicien. Puis la blonde ouvre la bouche pour en laisser sortir une voix cristalline, si pure que Chloe est persuadée qu'Aubrey sort à peine d'un couvent. En réalité, elle est de la Caroline du Sud et les seules chansons qu'elle connait qui ne sont des hymnes religieux sont celles de groupes féminins des années quatre-vingt et quatre-vingt-dix ou bien certaines provenant de comédies musicales légendaires… Bref, c'était presque la même chose. Elle chante "Let's Hear it For the Boy" pour son audition d'entrée dans les Bellas et mentionne timidement lors de l'initiation à quel point elle était nerveuse en raison du niveau de difficulté de la chanson qu'elle avait choisie. C'est à ce moment-là que Chloe réalise qu'Aubrey est en fait assez étrange mais, en même temps, incroyablement adorable. Si elle n'était pas aussi attirante, elle serait probablement une loser de première aujourd'hui…

C'est sûrement quelque part entre ce jour-là et la fois où elle l'avait regardée mettre en pièce une autre Bella de première année tout en gardant accroché à ses lèvres le plus parfait des sourires que le béguin de Chloe pour Aubrey s'était développé. Qui aurait cru que prononcer les mots « que Dieu te bénisse » après avoir réduit une pauvre fille en larmes pouvait être aussi sexy? Un jour, Aubrey fait la grosse erreur de se saouler et de fricoter avec un idiot, un clown nommé Bumper. Ça ne se passe pas bien du tout… Cependant, pour Chloe, il s'agit d'un bon indicateur sur l'orientation sexuelle d'Aubrey : elle est hétéro. Elles se contentent donc de faire des harmonies ensemble, en amies, alors que Chloe apprécie silencieusement l'enthousiasme d'Aubrey pour le chant a cappella et la façon unique qu'a l'uniforme des Bellas de se mouler à ses hanches…

-!-

Chloe adore l'université. La maîtrise en études classiques lui plait énormément, principalement parce que cela consiste à lire des trucs et à se rassembler pour en discuter. Elle fait la fête, flirte avec un nombre incalculable de personnes et s'en tient à une série de relations de couples très courtes. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça… Certains appelleraient ça des aventures, ce qui aurait tendance à lui valoir une réputation, mais elle se fou pas mal de ce que les gens peuvent dire. Le fait est qu'elle pouvait facilement avoir en moyenne deux copains et autant de copines en environ six mois… Mais ça ne l'affecte pas vraiment. Qui a besoin de constance dans sa vie amoureuse quand votre meilleure amie fonctionne comme une horloge suisse?

Dans le cas d'Aubrey, cependant, l'expérience universitaire ne se passe pas aussi bien… Elle étudie en médecine et croule littéralement sous la pression, spécialement à cause de son père. Elle a toujours l'air très tendue mais c'est vers la fin de l'année que Chloe se rend compte de la gravité de la situation, quand elle découvre son secret … Elle la surprend à vomir dans les toilettes pendant une répétition. À ce moment-là, elle décide de se taire en voyant le regard meurtrier de la blonde croiser le sien mais l'histoire se répète alors qu'elles étudient pour leurs examens finaux, puis une troisième fois encore après ça… Craignant le pire, Chloe organise une sorte de « mini intervention » mais Aubrey éclate de rire, lui assurant qu'elle se préoccupe beaucoup trop de ses dents pour être boulimique. Car bien sûr, l'hygiène dentaire constitue la seule raison valable pour ne pas se faire vomir... Après la quatrième fois, Aubrey lui avoue enfin que cela arrive à chaque fois qu'elle est trop nerveuse ou stressée.

-!-

« Tu devrais coucher plus souvent » Chloe est assise sur son lit en train de rédiger un papier sur Thucydide, ne réalisant qu'à moitié ce qu'elle est en train de dire.

« Quoi? »

« Ça te détendrait! » Dit-elle, après un clin d'œil complice, à une Aubrey outrée et scandalisée. « Et puis c'est amusant. »

« Me détendre? Tu veux rire, si je fais ça je vais devoir faire semblant de m'intéresser aux sentiments de quelqu'un, aux préliminaires ennuyeux,je vais m'inquiéter des risques de grossesse et je vais avoir peur que la rumeur se répande et que les gens pensent que je suis une… une _traînée_. » Elle prononce le dernier mot en chuchotant, comme si elle avait peur de le dire à haute voix, même dans l'intimité de la chambre de Chloe.

« Pas forcément. Tu n'es pas obligée de coucher avec quelqu'un avec qui tu veux sortir, ni avec des dizaines de personnes différentes... Fais-le, tout simplement. »

« Oui mais avec qui? »

Chloe n'avait sincèrement pas poussé sa réflexion aussi loin quand elle avait suggéré à Aubrey de se trouver un partenaire de sexe... Mais maintenant qu'elle pose la question, le fait de rester assise là à la regarder stresser pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui coucher pour ne PLUS stresser, ça ressemble bizarrement à un signe du destin.

Chloe se lève donc brusquement et regarde Aubrey, attendant qu'elle arrête de se creuser la tête et comprenne que la réponse à sa question se trouvait devant ses yeux.

« …Quoi? »

Mais bon, attendre qu'Aubrey comprenne ce genre de trucs équivaut à peu près à attendre qu'elle se fasse tatouer ou qu'elle se rase les cheveux alors Chloe décide d'oublié la subtilité et attrape le col du blazer de la blonde pour l'embrasser. Quand leurs lèvres se séparent, Aubrey arbore un air perplexe mais ne s'éloigne pas de son amie.

« Oh… »

« Bah au moins avec moi, t'aurais pas à avoir peur de tomber enceinte. »

-!-

L'année suivante, elles ont une routine qui consiste à avoir des relations sexuelles chaque fois qu'Aubrey se sent stressée. Ça, ça veut dire beaucoup de sexe; pendant les révisions, les exams, à chaque fois que son père vient la visiter et aussi cette fois où elle avait dû faire ses impôts toute seule pour la première fois… Après avoir couché avec Chloe, Aubrey est plus détendue pendant au moins une semaine. Avec quelques bons orgasmes en réserve, elle ne vomit pas non plus. Toute cette histoire donne probablement l'impression d'être une situation d'interdépendance tordue et peut-être que ça l'est, peut-être que Chloe se fait utiliser mais, pour être honnête, est plus qu'heureuse de laisser Aubrey se servir d'elle si elle utilise sa bouche pour le faire… De toute façon, dans tous les cas, Chloe _veut_ Aubrey autant qu'Aubrey _a besoin _de Chloe, alors tordu ou pas, leur système fonctionne à merveille. Les seules fois où elle se sent coupable c'est quand leur petit jeu continu même quand elle ou Aubrey sort avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tout se passe bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour elles jusqu'à cette fois juste avant les Nationales où elles se disputent pour quelque chose de stupide. C'est stupide parce qu'elles ne se disputent jamais d'habitude. Généralement, Aubrey explique comment les choses vont se passer et Chloe décide si elle va l'écouter ou non (neuf fois sur dix, elle l'écoute) mais cette fois, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça… Elle ne se souvient plus de la raison du conflit mais elles passent des jours sans se parler et même si elle sait qu'Aubrey panique pour son solo, Chloe refuse d'être la première à céder. Aubrey devait descendre de ses foutus grands chevaux et faire les premiers pas.

Mais comme prévu, elle ne les fait pas.

Elle arrive en courant quelques secondes avant leur entrée sur scène, l'air plus paniquée que jamais. Chloe voudrait bien l'ignorer mais elle en est incapable… Elle n'a jamais été très douée pour garder rancune. Aubrey dit qu'elle va bien mais ce n'est clairement pas le cas. Cependant, au point où elles en sont, tout ce qui reste à faire c'est d'attendre et de prier pour que tout se passe bien… Elles ont répété encore et encore pour ce numéro alors si Aubrey reste calme, elle devrait être incroyable. Mais bien sûr, elle ne l'est pas…

-!-

L'été suivant n'est parsemé que de quelques e-mails maladroits et d'une conversation Skype assez bizarre mais quand l'automne passe, elles (Aubrey) décident qu'il est temps de faire une trêve et d'oublier l'histoire embarrassante de l'année dernière. Comme ça, elles pourraient facilement gagner les Nationales cette année! Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espère… Car les attentes d'Aubrey et la réalité sont trop souvent très différentes. C'est vrai à un tel point que c'en est fatiguant de contenir son enthousiasme… Mais bon, Chloe se dit que c'en vaut la peine parfois, comme lorsqu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre un mur après la foire aux activités alors qu'Aubrey fait gentiment sortir sa frustration. Aubrey a de _très_ longs doigts et peut accumuler _beaucoup_ de frustration…

Plus tard dans la même semaine, Chloe est occupée à regretter d'avoir laissé Tom la convaincre que le sexe dans les douches des premières années était aventureux et excitant et non pas quelque chose de dégoûtant quand soudain, elle entend chanter. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi militante qu'Aubrey à ce sujet mais tout de même, le chant a capella, c'était sa vie. Elle prend ça tout aussi au sérieux que son amie. Dixie Chicks sérieux**.** La première chose à laquelle elle pense lorsqu'elle tire sur le rideau –Enfin, sa vraie première réaction c'est _jolie poitrine_ – mais la deuxième chose à laquelle elle pense est que Beca a une jolie voix. Pas aussi jolie que celle d'Aubrey, bien sûr, mais elle pourrait très bien être la bouffée d'air frai dont les Bellas ont désespérément besoin. Lorsqu'elle se présente à l'audition, Chloe peine à retenir sa joie. Avec _elle_, les Bellas pourraient vraiment se remettre à niveau… Elles avaient plus qu'assez de talent et avec un peu de travail, enfin, beaucoup de travail, elles pourraient y arriver. Ensemble.

Aubrey, cependant, n'a pas l'air aussi enthousiaste. Beca vient à peine de terminer sa chanson et la blonde semble à quelques secondes de lui faire un commentaire incroyablement désagréable. Chloe lui donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui rappeler d'être gentille mais elle aime bien penser que c'est sa main remontant de quelques centimètres sur le genou de son amie qui la fait réellement changer d'avis.

-!-

Aubrey n'est pas lesbienne ou bi, pas vraiment, même que Chloe mourrait littéralement d'étonnement si elle apprenait qu'elle avait couché avec une autre fille qu'elle. Avec elle, c'est spécial. Elle aime bien penser qu'elle est l'exception à la règle, parce qu'elle l'est forcément, mais c'est toujours aussi amusant de voir à quel point Aubrey se met sur la défensive lorsque quelqu'un laisse sous-entendre qu'elles pourraient être plus que des amies. Elles ne le sont pas, c'est vrai, mais tout de même, baiser ensemble depuis deux ans sur une base régulière constitue une relation plus que strictement amicale pour la plupart des gens.

Les plus drôle, c'est de regarder Grosse Amy exposer ses théories sur qui dans le groupe pourrait bien être lesbienne. La réponse était assez évidente, Chloe et Aubrey avaient eu la même conversation plus tôt, mais la blonde se crispe quand même un peu. Elle est toujours très mal à l'aise quand on parle de ces choses-là, ou quand on parle de sexe tout simplement, même si elle était devenue bien meilleur pour le faire… C'est tellement grave qu'elle sépare complètement les moments où elle et Chloe s'envoient en l'air et les moments où elles ne le font pas, comme si rien ne liait les deux situations. Sa capacité à compartimenter est inégalable. Si elle couche Chloe, il doit y avoir au moins deux heures de transition avant qu'elles ne puissent recommencer à traîner ensemble, comme lorsqu'on nous dit d'attendre une heure après avoir mangé pour pouvoir aller nager. Et si elles ne font que sortir entre amies, Aubrey cédule un rendez-vous et un point de rencontre pour être certaine de ne pas gâcher le shopping, le cinéma, ou peu importe ce qu'elles font. Aubrey ne réalise pas qu'elle fait ça mais quand elle demande _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais plus tard? »_ avec cette moue spéciale et reconnaissable, Chloe sait qu'elle doit probablement se raser les jambes.

La seule fois où elles confondent les lignes entre leur amitié et leurs « conditions particulières » se trouve à être lorsque Chloe apprend qu'elle a des nodules. Elle semble alors incapable de sécher ses larmes donc pour une fois, c'est Aubrey qui tente de la calmer. La main de la blonde dans ses cheveux descend lentement pour venir faire de grands ronds dans son dos, ronds qui se transforment rapidement en doux baisers et en tendres caresse. Quand Aubrey ajuste son corps à celui de son amie endormie ce soir-là, elle trouve le sommeil beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude…

-!-

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors qu'elles sont nues et toujours haletantes, Aubrey roule sur le côté et son visage dépeint un air sérieux.

« Est-ce que je ne suis plus dans l'coup, Chloe? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les groupes de filles des années quatre-vingt? Ils ont traversé les âges, elles sont Indémodables, non? » Les Bellas viennent à peine de perdre le Riff-off et naturellement, Aubrey se torture encore en y repensant.

« Oui, c'est vrai, elles traversent les âges mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois rester figée dans le temps avec elles, Aubrey »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? »

Chloe n'aime pas du tout la direction que prend cette conversation.

« Combien de chansons as-tu reconnu ce soir? Je suis prête à parier que tu ne connaissais pas la moitié de celles qui parlaient de sexe et encore moins celles qui dataient d'après 2005. »

À cette remarque, Aubrey fronce les sourcils et donne l'impression d'essayer très fort de trouver des arguments en sa faveur.

« Écoute… tout ce que je dis, c'est que parfois, tu peux te montrer butée par rapport à nos choix de chansons et que ça nous limite en tant que groupe et toi, en tant que notre leader. »

« Oh… d'accord. »

Chloe sait que _d'accord_ ne veut jamais vraiment dire _d'accord_. Elle n'est donc pas surprise quand Aubrey se lève et lui bafouille une excuse ridicule avant de se rhabiller et de sortir de la chambre en vitesse.

-!-

Honnêtement, Aubrey tient le coup plus longtemps que ce à quoi Chloe s'attendait. Elle voit secrètement quelqu'un, un thérapeute de l'université, et s'en sors de mieux en mieux avec ses problèmes d'anxiété. Elle en est arrivée au point où quelques grandes inspirations sont suffisantes pour la calmer. Chloe est fière d'elle. Elle aime beaucoup la Aubrey qui n'est pas hystérique, quand elle est calme et froide et qu'elle laisse sortir sa garce intérieure. C'est sexy.

Elle essai gentiment de la pousser à relaxer mais la suite de répétitions désastreuses qui venaient de passer ont tendance à la faire paniquer et à être encore plus crispée que d'habitude, ce qui rend tout le monde tendu et inconfortable. La rousse peut facilement sentir le fossé se creuser entre Aubrey et le reste des Bellas et il n'y a plus moyen de réparer les choses avec des sourires et quelques blagues bien placées.

Honnêtement, elle avait toujours écouté Aubrey auparavant mais cette fois, elle n'était pas aussi sûre qu'elle ait raison…

Avec tout ce bordel, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps avant que Beca ne touche une corde sensible : même si elles ont été nommées Co capitaines toutes les deux, Chloe n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire dans la direction des Bellas. En fait, elle ne veut pas vraiment être en charge de quoi que ce soit, elle veut simplement être entendue. Aubrey est sa meilleure amie et Chloe sait qu'elle l'aime mais elle ne l'écoute pas et ça, c'est douloureux parfois.

Même lorsque leurs corps en sueur se pressent l'un contre l'autre, elle se sent plus éloignée d'Aubrey que jamais. Pour la première fois, elle sent que c'est une chose qui ne devrait pas arriver.

Alors que les Bellas semble tirer à leur fin, Chloe, elle, pense énormément. Peut-être que leur « Arrangement » était un peu égoïste de la part d'Aubrey et peut-être que ça l'était venant d'elle aussi, mais le fait est que maintenant, elles se faisaient blesser toutes les deux. Et puis, ce n'est même plus aussi amusant que ça l'était au début. Aubrey s'enfonce lentement dans une spirale malsaine que tout le sexe du monde, peu importe la quantité ou la qualité, ne réglera jamais. Voilà le problème, Chloe n'avait jamais aidé Aubrey à _régler_ ses problèmes, elle lui donnait tout simplement l'occasion de ne pas faire face à tout le foutoir dans sa tête et à ce qu'étaient devenu les Bellas. Cependant, elle ne peut pas blâmer qu'Aubrey, le mauvais fonctionnement de leur relation est en partie sa faute, en effet, parce qu'elle essaie toujours de tout contrôler mais Chloe est tout aussi responsable pour ne jamais se tenir debout face à elle.

Un jour, elle n'en peut plus et se met enfin en colère. La réaction d'Aubrey surprend tout le monde, elle lâche finalement prise.

-!-

Juste avant leur performance aux finales, Chloe regarde par-dessus son épaule avant de monter sur scène. C'est devenu une habitude maintenant de s'assurer qu'Aubrey va bien. Celle-ci hoche la tête et sourit. Pour la première fois, Chloe sait qu'Aubrey va réellement bien, qu'elle va même _très_ bien.

Leurs arrangements sont parfaits, jamais Chloe n'a eu autant de plaisir sur la scène. Au milieu de la chanson, Aubrey et elle échangent un regard, la blonde semble heureuse. Ses cheveux sont détachés, elle sourit, se déhanche et se fou de tout. Elle est littéralement hors de contrôle, donnant des claques sur le derrière de Grosse Amy, retirant son blouson comme une stripteaseuse pour un billet de cinquante… C'est ironique parce que Chloe n'a jamais eu envie de l'embrasser autant que lorsqu'elle n'en a plus besoin. Tout de même, elle est heureuse pour elle.

Lorsqu'elles descendent de la scène, tout le monde est de bonne humeur, tout s'est passé à la perfection. Aubrey aussi, apparemment, puisque dans un élan spontané elle s'accroche au cou de Chloe pour lui donner un baiser des plus passionnés. Elles s'embrassent sans retenue devant les autres Bellas, quelques techniciens et un ou deux Trebles bouche-bée. La langue d'Aubrey glisse facilement dans la bouche de Chloe qui ne sait pas trop comment réagir, étant tout aussi étonnée que les autres. Cependant, elle ne se laisse pas prier très longtemps! Elle est heureuse que ça se termine comme ça. Tout sera différent maintenant, elle le sent.

Car qui sait ce qu'Aubrey a encore comme tour dans sa manche?

* * *

Alors voilà, c'était ça! xD J'espère que vous avez aimé :) Si vous ne l'avez pas regardé, n'hésitez pas à voir le films dès qu'il sortira! Allez voir la fic original, aussi ;)


End file.
